bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Catalyst75
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Shinigami Tatsuki.jpg page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 20:02, 9 December 2011 Orihime Hiya!! Could you really please just drop the argument?? The reasons that Orihime is not being listed as Fullbring has been stated time and again!! Even if she was a Fullbringer, there is no where in the Manga that this is stated and we do not speculate here, it stops people writing absolute tripe in the articles!! There is no proof she has Fullbring and there's no reason that Xcution should recruit Sado and not her when the only person they were interested in was Ichigo!! The only reference to Orihime's powers being anything was when Hacchi stated her Hairpins were like Zanpakutō and Fullbringers do not have Zanpakutō!! Please stop continuing something that has not been stated, thus it will not be added as all information added in our articles must be referenced where the information is stated, not assumed or speculated!! This series is ongoing and there is a lot of information flying around, so our rules are in place to stop speculation and stuff that isn't actually true being added into articles!! Please respect that!! Thanks!! I wonder why I actually find that amusing, since Ivan's bio said he was an Arrancar based solely on the fact that he has a mask. That would be VISUAL EVIDENCE considered when the individual decided to write up his page, and decided on his race. Based on visual evidence and evidence collected over the course of the series, Orihime already fits with what a Fullbringer is: her powers change the shape and nature of her hairpins into something else; her hairpins were a gift from her brother, so she has a strong attachment to those hairpins, the same as any other Fullbringer's emotional attachment to their individual items. She has even displayed usage of "Bringer Light", the trademark signature of a Fullbringer. On another note, why don't you stop citing everything that Ginjou said while under "Book of the End's" influence as FACT? '''Sado was recruited '''before Ginjou allowed himself to be placed under its effects. As for Xcution's reasons for recruiting Sado, it was because they needed to gain Ichigo's trust. In order to gain Ichigo's trust to let them train him to use Fullbring, they recruited one of his Nakama to help the process along. It was not out of some tripe like "We Fullbringers gotta stick together. You are a Fullbringer, so we are gonna let ya join our club"; it was a calculated move to gain Ichigo's trust until the inevitable moment where Ginjou stole Ichigo's Fullbring. They only brought in Inoue later because her healing ability was needed for the training. Honestly, does the entire wiki disregard visual evidence? Isn't a picture worth a thousand words.Catalyst75 (talk) 16:17, February 25, 2012 (UTC)Catalyst75 :I'm not getting into rehashing this whole debate, as everything has already been said before, except this one thing: The picture you are citing from chapter 481 - please look at the preceding page. Orihime was already beside Chad. She did not move anywhere, so it is not the Fullbring version of high-speed movement. You can see from the preceding pages that her ShunShunRikka are just finished healing Yuki/Shino and they are heading back to her and circling around her. The trails following them have been shown since the introduction of her powers (chapter 43ish, ch71) and many times since then (eg during the Ulquiorra fight, ch349). Arguing this is a futile task. There comes a point when a line has to be drawn under something and people move on for the good of the site - agree to disagree. This has been discussed to death already and the wiki's stance is that she is not confirmed to be a Fullbringer. If new evidence emerges it will be re-examined at that time. As an admin on this wiki I ask that you cease this at once. 16:50, February 25, 2012 (UTC)